Sick for a Day
by Bluekit5
Summary: When Rukia gets the flu, what will Ichigo do? Very fluffly! I love fluff. Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluffy, fluffdy. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! One-shot time with Bluekit! YAY! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I haven't been doing these a lot so here it is: I DO NOT own Bleach; I wish I did so that I could make Ichigo fall in love with me. *sighs happily* **

**Rukia: HEY! He's MINE. **

Rukia felt someone poke her stomach. She groaned and rolled onto her back, swatted the hand away.

"Go away," she said in a raspy voice.

"I would, but it's about time to go to school, baka," a familiar voice said. The voice sounded like a mixture of annoyance and worry. Rukia quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ichigo was standing by her bed. Her alarm clock was playing a local radio station like it does when the alarm goes off.

"But, how? I never can sleep through that!" Rukia was surprised. She stood up only to feel light headed. She slowly sat back down and rubbed her temple.

"You okay?" Ichigo had crouched down to her level and looked concerned. Rukia did all she could to keep a blush from appearing on her cheeks. Why was he acting so concerned?

"I-I don't know. I have a headache and my stomach kind of hurts," she admitted. Her stomach ache started last night, but labeled it just as a stomach ache from eating too much of Yuzu's delicious dinner.

"Oh. Why don't you stay home then?" Ichigo suggested.

"No! I can't miss school! It's just a stomach ache, it'll be gone within a few hours," Rukia protested. Ichigo frowned.

"I highly doubt that. Just stay home and after school we can get you taken care of," he said. Ichigo straightened himself up.

"But I don't want to!" Rukia replied with a huff and crossed her arms.

"Well I don't care if you want to or not. You are. Or do I have to get my dad?" Ichigo also crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Rukia scowled. "Ugh. Fine."

Ichigo ordered her to lie down as he took her temperature. She complied, but huffed and puffed the whole time. It was 100 degrees. He frowned again at the temperature and deemed that she must have the flu.

"You probably have the flu," he told her as he placed the thermometer aside. She groaned and mumbled something inaudible.

"Just stay put for now," he told her. "I can come home at lunch and give you something to eat if you want. Plus to check on you." Rukia nodded and closed her eyes, her stomach ache getting worse. Ichigo started towards the door when Rukia called his name.

"Ichigo, I'm cold," she said in her raspy voice. He sighed and turned back around, carefully tucking a thick blanket around her. She snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. Ichigo watched her for a minute until she was peacefully sleeping. Heading out of the girls' room, he went downstairs.

"Good morning Ichi," Yuzu greeted and set a plate of food in front of him. "Where's Rukia-san?"

"She's sick. So she's sleeping now. I'll come home to check on her at lunchtime," he explained and shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Awe, you're so nice Ichi," Yuzu cooed and waved her spatula around in the air. Karin just rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast. Isshin appeared out of no where as usual and leaped at Ichigo. His face met Ichigo's fist and tears streamed down his face.

"Oh why is my son so mean to me!" he cried and ran over to a giant, blown up picture of his late wife, Masaki. He returned to normal a few seconds later and popped up in front of Ichigo.

"What is this I here? My beloved third daughter is sick? No worries Rukia-san! I will take care of you!" Isshin bellowed and sprinted up the stairs. Or at least tried to. Ichigo barred his way.

"'Leave her alone old man. **You **are watching the clinic," Ichigo said. Isshin mumbled something and shuffled off to the clinic. Ichigo was somewhat surprised that his father had actually listened to him. Karin and Yuzu headed off to school, calling their goodbyes over their shoulders. Ichigo started to walk to school and was joined by Chad and Uryuu.

"Where's Kuchiki?" Uryuu asked.

"Sick," Ichigo said and flung his bag over his shoulder. Chad and Uryuu both nodded.

They walked to school in silence and entered the building; ignoring the looks the girls gave Ichigo. Ichigo was anxious for lunchtime to come around; he wanted to get home and make sure Rukia was okay. He rested his chin in his hand as class began and the teacher droned on.

"Kurosaki!" a voice snapped.

"Huh?" he said, breaking out of his thoughts.

"I told you to answer question ten," his teacher informed him. Ichigo took a quick glanced at the board and mumbled out a random answer. To everyone's surprise, since they all knew he wasn't paying attention, he got it right. His teacher gave him a look that said to pay attention before returning to the chalkboard. He drifted off into his thoughts again for the rest of his remaining classes before lunch.

When it was finally lunchtime, he refrained from sprinting home to make sure Isshin hadn't tried to mess with Rukia. Half-way there, he asked himself why he cared so much. _Why do I care so much? I mean basically everyone gets the flu at least once in their lifetime. Do I…?_ Ichigo shook his head and walked through the front door once he was home. He quietly made soup before walking up to the girls' room and opening the door. She wasn't there. He tried not to panic and peered downstairs to see if she was there. Nope. He walked upstairs again and noticed that his door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open gently and stepped in his room. Rukia was curled up in his bed like a little kitten, and was surrounded by his blankets and pillows. He felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a slight smile as he watched Rukia sleeping peacefully with the occasional sneeze here and there. He placed the bowl of soup on his desk and gently shook Rukia awake. She opened her eyes and sneezed.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Hi. Why are you in my bed and not in yours?" he asked.

"I got cold," she simply said and nestled further in the blankets. He sighed and had her sit up. He propped her up with pillows and handed her the bowl full of soup. She slowly downed it. Handing the empty bowl to Ichigo, she settled back down in her blanket nest and closed her eyes. Only a minute later her eyes snapped open and she fumbled around, trying to get to the bathroom. She stumbled into the bathroom, walking like a newborn deer would. Ichigo followed her, worried as she retched her soup into the toilet. She collapsed on the bathroom floor and tried to wipe her mouth clean with her hand. Ichigo pushed her hand away and gently wiped her mouth with a cloth before picking her up and carrying her back to his room. He arranged her in the blankets so that she was warm and started to walk out when Rukia whimpered. He spun around and looked at her. She _never _had made any sort of sound like that, even when she was hurt. Her violet eyes looked up at his amber ones.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

"But I have to go back to school," he sighed. Rukia whimpered again. He sighed again and pulled up a chair by his bed and sat in it.

"I'm still cold," she whispered. Ichigo stood up to get a blanket, but she said, 'no'. Ichigo had a confused look on his face. Rukia's voice was too hoarse now to understand what she was saying. Ichigo stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do until Rukia managed to roll her eyes and opened her arms a little bit like she was going to give someone a hug. He raised his eyebrow and walked over, not really sure what she wanted. Growling softly in frustration, she pointed at him, then the bed. He cocked his head to the side and raised his other eyebrow. She rolled her eyes again and pointed to the empty spot next to her then Ichigo and drew an invisible line between the two. Finally he understood what she was implying. He shook his head, but climbed in bed with her, tossing a blanket over them. Rukia curled up next to him and laid her head on his warm chest. Shivering, she moved closer to him. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in his embrace.

_Screw school, _Ichigo thought as Rukia fell asleep beside him and sleep was starting to take him as well. Soon enough, he was fast asleep.

Isshin quietly opened Ichigo's door and peered in. The teen was in his bed, his arms wrapped protectively around Rukia, who was also sleeping. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the two. Looking at it, his grinned wildly.

_Blackmail photo! _He screamed in his head.

**Did ya like it? Review my darlings :3 If asked, I might continue it and make it not a one-shot. Maybe, just maybe. :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Bluekit here. I'm sorry, but I can't update for the entire month of November. You see, November is the National Novel Writing Month so I'll be working on the novel instead of my stories here. Well, it depends. I might be able to update, but they'll be widely spread apart. If I do try to update my stories, I'll only be able to work on them a little bit at a time. I'm going to try and update _Love Awaits Me_ first since I haven't updated that since August. Wow… Fans of _Taken Away_, sorry, but you'll have to wait for a while. _Mine and Mine Only _will be second on my list to update. _Sick for a Day_ will be updated as soon as I have inspiration for what to do with it! _Dark Future _will be updated sometime in December. _Running from the Volturi _might not be updated for a while since it seems no one is reading it. Also any one-shots I make will be on hold. Thanks for understanding! Also, if you can, please take my poll on whether if I should delete my story, _Don't Leave Me_! I really do hate it, but I guess some people like it. Just click on my name to go to my profile and take the poll! Thanks guys! Oh, and one more thing before I go; if you're interested in doing the National Novel Writing Month, just go to to start! Make a profile and get working on your novel! Bye guys, see you soon! And wish me good luck on my novel!**


End file.
